The War
The War, also known as the War that Divides the Galaxy, the Last War Human Fight is a intergalactic military conflict between the Humankind Empire of Abh and the Four Nations Alliance which has been taking place since Imperial Calendar year 952. The direct triggers of the war are the ambush on Gosroth and the occupation of Sufugnoff Marquessdom by the United Mankind. Until Imperial Calendar year 959, the military casualties are estimated to be over ten millions, excluding civilian deaths. There are two camps in the war, the Humankind Empire of Abh and the Four Nations Alliance. The Four Nations Alliance declares war on the Empire with a false casus belli that Gosroth attacks their scout ship. The statement is proved incorrect by the logbook of Gosroth and therefore the Federation of Hania remains neutral initially while they claim to stay in the Nova Sicily Treaty Structure. Then the alliance is called Three Nations Alliance. In Imperial Calendar year 959, a coup is staged in the Federation of Hania and they soon ambush Kryv Kingdom and head for Abriel Earldom currently. The story of Crest of the Stars, Banner of the Stars series are mainly based on the War. It is about two main character Jinto and Lafiel how to survive the war since they meet on patrol ship Gosroth. Causes Planer space Completion of Milky Way Map Since the discovery of the planar space, countries use it to explore news systems and colonize them. It provides resources and rooms for the blooming population. Around the Imperial Year 940, the Empire controls most of the 12th ring and in the Imperial Calendar Year 945, the Empire discovers the Hyde system. Located at the far end of the ring-shaped Ilysr Kingdom, the Hyde system soon is annexed by the empire. The Sord Hyde is believed to be the last explorable sord on the map of the Milky Way Gates. It symbolizes the end of exploration of human over the Milky Way Gates. New Gates Systems A theory hypothesizes that there are new gates systems, besides the Milky Way Gates, on the planar space. The systems consist of many new sords, which lead to other galaxies on the normal space. That is, one gate system on the planar space represents one galaxy on the normal space. If the theory is proven correct, it will lead to the immigration of human to other galaxies, which means there are more resources and rooms. Astrography of the Ilsyr Kingdom The Ilsyr Kingdom occupies the entire 12th ring. Due to its ringed shape, the Empire encircles the inner rings and thus earns the title of Abh Wrist. If a country organizes an exploration to the outer part of the Milky Way Gates, the explorer ship must start from the 12th ring, the Ilsyr Kingdom. It is because of the theoretical time-space bubble range limitation. Therefore, the only nation that is able to launch such an exploration, is the Empire. However, the Empire are not currently keen on it, while, the United Mankind and the other nation concerns about the galaxies exploration and they urge the Empire the access of the Ilysr Kingdom. But, it is exactly out the law, that it states that all ships travelled on the imperial territory must be owned by the Emperor. The Empire refuses their demand. It is obvious that the four nations have to open the border with force. Ideological differences Genetic engineering Due to religious and moral reasons, the United Mankind bans gene manipulation, from head to toes. After annexing a country or occupying a system, that people there are geneticaly modified, they will force them not to reproduce or replicate anymore. Say, Shirejians in the Republic of Shirejia, who never grow older after 20 years old, are not allowed to manipulate their genes anymore. Moreover, genetically modified people are heavily discriminated in the United Mankind. For instance, Cyte cannot get promoted because of his identity of Shirejian. During the wandering period, Abhs sell their logbook to others. It records Abh history of being biobots and the destruction of the Mother City. The logbook is later destroyed in an incident since the King of the Ship at that time considers their history as a block of trade. People who know abhs are biobots will not deal with them. Those logbooks which are sold before fall into the hand of the United Mankind. The United Mankind exploit it as propaganda against the Empire. On the other hand, Democratism Free Trade Establishment of the Four Nations Alliance Power Operation Heracles and Operation Amphitryon Sord Keish 193 and Sord Suivu 882 Plan Chronology Imperial Calendar Year 952 Imperial Calendar Year 953 and 954 Imperial Calendar Year 955 Defence of Aptic System Battle of Sord Aptic Imperial Calendar Year 956 Imperial Calendar Year 959 test